1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reverse voltage protection and more particularly relates to lossless reverse voltage protection for power supplies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many power supplies, sometimes known as power supply units or PSUs, are easily damaged and may become dangerous when a reverse voltage is applied as an input. Some applications, such as telecommunications, use high voltage electric sources for their power supplies, increasing the likelihood of damage, smoke, and fire in the case of a reverse voltage. The input wires or terminals to some power supplies are not marked to differentiate between the positive and the negative input, greatly increasing the chance that a reverse voltage will be accidentally applied. Additionally, even when a forward voltage is applied, in the case of a short circuit within a power supply, damage, smoke, and fire may also occur.
Traditional reverse voltage protection systems include additional electrical components. These components are often costly, and increase the overall cost of the power supply. The components are also inefficient and lossy, dissipating and wasting electrical power. Efficiency and energy conservation are increasingly important goals of both the industry and consumers. A reverse voltage protection system that reduces the cost of components and reduces the electrical inefficiencies of the system would decrease the overall cost of the system as well as reducing energy costs to consumers.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that can efficiently protect power supplies from reverse voltages. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would provide reverse voltage protection that is both cost and energy efficient.